


Le pécheur

by glsnoona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Korean Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glsnoona/pseuds/glsnoona
Summary: The Korean Empire is powerful and the Emperor Kwon does everything to get what he wants. On the day of her 16th birthday, a girl become a servant in the Imperial Residence, where she meets him, the heir of the entire Empire, so different from his father. She is enchanted by him and he's curious about her. What's between them is forbidden, how will the two manage to make it through?





	Le pécheur

Prologue 

My life has never been easy. When I was ten years old my parents died and I was left completely alone. I had to do all by myself, since I didn’t have any relatives who would offer me their hospitality.   
At that time I lived in a small village who was a part of the Korean Empire, it wasn’t as rich as the capital, but I easily managed to find a job and to keep myself alive. Since I was still a kid, I couldn’t work as a normal person.   
An old lady, Mrs Kwon, who knew my situation and was a long lost friend of my grandmother, decided to take me in her house. That’s how I began to work as a maid.   
In her house, which was really big and beautiful, I was the youngest servant so I was helped by many. Some of the women who worked there had a daughter or dreamed about having one, so I was treated like a child who didn’t know how to do their job.   
I didn’t like it. I didn’t consider myself as a child anymore, and even though I was young, I knew how to do my job. During my first days at the house I watched the other maids and I learnt about how to do everything without asking for their help.   
I didn’t like being helped, that’s why I rarely talked with anyone there. I answered their questions using brief and cold words, and when I looked into the broken mirror at night, when I saw that girl with those tired eyes and that determined grin on her face, when I watched my reflection talking to me, I saw a young and strong woman who could do anything for herself.   
Even though I wasn’t a princess and I had to work without a break everyday, I was happy. I used to serve my parents as well when they were alive, so it wasn’t a big change for me. The only exception was that the old lady was kind with me, so different form my mother.   
On the day of my 16th birthday, the lady gifted me a free day. I remember that, in the middle of her bedroom where the weak sunlight let me see just a little bit of her face, she told me that she would took me in the city for that special day.  
I was so excited. I hadn’t exit the house for six years, and I had never been in the city before. I didn’t even know how to imagine it. Would it be like the images I saw in the lady’s books? Or would it be more beautiful, if possible?  
I wore a dress that the lady gave me. She said it was her daughter’s dress and that she didn’t need it anymore. It was another gift for my birthday. It was breath-taking: it was red, and the skirt fall like a waterfall on my feet. It was soft and comfortable, and it smelled like something I’d never knew before.   
That morning I looked into the broken mirror once again and I didn’t see the young servant anymore, I saw a beautiful woman. I truly looked like a princess.   
The lady and I set off right after lunch. The carriage was very different than the first time I sat in it, the day I arrived at the lady’s house.   
The trip was pretty long. I spent all the time looking out the small window, admiring the beauty of what I had never seen in my whole life. In that small carriage, hearing the horses gallop, when I was 16 and I knew nothing about the world but quite a bit of life’s pains, I thought that the Nature was incredible.   
All those trees and flowery lands, the blue sky without any clouds, the torrents we met during the trip, they all made my heartbeat really fast. I couldn’t believe such beauty, which wasn’t even comparable with those sterile images I saw in books or along the walls of the house’s corridors.   
I looked out the window and all I saw was the brilliant green of the grass and light, pleasant blue of the sky and the water. In my whole life I swore I had never felt such happiness.   
I liked that feeling of happiness and being without any worries, just like the 16 old princess I was pretending to be. The carriage, the dress, the trip to the city. It was the best birthday ever, the first time I felt such happiness and joy.  
While I was lost in my thoughts and daydreams about being a princess, about being the daughter of the Great Emperor, living in His fortress, spending my day watching the clouds and the trees, the carriage suddenly stops. I turned to look out of the window, I saw an enormous street full of people.   
Women with beautiful and colourful dresses walked through the street with their men, who were as elegant as them. Little shops decorated the sides of the road, I saw clothes and food behind their windows.   
I waited for the lady to get out the carriage first and I followed her shortly after. I watched in amaze the life of that street, the colours were so different from our small, boring village. The sunlight was warm on my face, and the weak wind made my hair flutter.   
Mrs Kwon made her way through the people and I followed her quietly, still admiring the workshops and the beautiful dresses of the women. I saw many of them looping at Mrs Kwon in amaze, I was curious about the reason but I didn’t bother her with such questions. I knew she was well-known even out of our village but I ignored why. I supposed she came from a very rich and famous family, so I let the doubts inside my head die.   
Walking through that magic street along with those elegant people, I felt again like a princess. For that one day I wasn’t a maid, I wasn’t a servant, I wasn’t even a normal and boring person. I was in the city, wearing a special dress I had never even dreamt of.   
I spent the whole afternoon following the lady in the streets of the city. Everything was so different from where I came from, it was way better. We visited the workshops I saw when I was in the carriage and I discovered that they sold things I didn’t even know they existed. I touched everything I laid my eyes on, I knew Mrs Kwon didn’t like my behaviour but she let me be, maybe because she understood my awe.  
When Mrs Kwon was buying a gorgeous painting I had found in the workshop, three men wearing the Emperor Guards Uniform approached us. Two of them got close to her while the other one grabbed my arm.   
I knew I couldn’t escape the Guard’s grip, so I looked at the lady in terror while she just sighed and shoot me a few glances that meant to stay calm and follow them quietly.   
I was scared, right on the day of my birthday, right when I was the happiest girl of the entire Empire, the Guards of the Emperor took us and brought us back to the carriage. It wasn’t our carriage, but one of the Emperor’s. I continued to look at the lady’s face while she was still so calm and composed.   
I couldn’t believe the situation, I couldn’t even look out the window because the Guards had closed all the curtains. I began to think about what could happen now. Would we be executed? Or did they just want to talk to us?   
The Imperial Residence wasn’t very distant from the city but the trip felt infinitely long.   
The Guards didn’t talk at all. I was hoping that Mrs Kwon would give me an explanation but she stayed quiet. In a few minutes that seemed like hours the carriage stopped once again.   
The Guard who was sitting beside me got out of the carriage and pulled my arm again. I was forced out just like Mrs Kwon, who was still calm under their demanding touch.   
The Guards pushed us through the gate of the enormous palace. I couldn’t believe my eyes, it was the biggest thing I’ve ever seen. It was four or five times bigger than my lady’s house. I was completely speechless, I wasn’t even able to find the right words to describe such a residence. It was surely worthy of an Emperor, fascinating but also frightening.   
While the Guards drove us in the palace, I let myself engrave in my memory everything I saw.   
The paintings, the statues, the Guards walking up and down the corridor, the way the light pushed itself through the heavy red curtains. Even between the strong walls of the Imperial Residence, the Guards and the others looked Mrs Kwon strangely, with astonishment, but she ignored it anyway.   
We continued until we reached a door, behind which probably there was the Emperor, waiting for us. The Guards knocked on the door and after a few seconds they opened it, revealing a huge chamber. As I expected, in the middle of the room I saw the Emperor.   
I immediately bowed at Him, while Mrs Kwon stayed still, looking at Him in disbelief. I asked myself what that stupor was for; what did she expect to find in the Imperial Residence?  
“Sister”, he spoke to her in a deep voice. I stood up, now my face was full of disbelief.   
Sister? Was Mrs Kwon the sister of the Korean Emperor? I couldn’t believe it. It was nearly impossible.   
I heard Mrs Kwon taking a long, deep breath. “Brother. May I ask you, how did you find me?”  
I stood there speechless, barely breathing, while the truth about the people’s glances made its way through my head. Finally it was all clear.   
The Emperor laughed at her and a few wrinkles appeared around his eyes.   
“The Greatest Emperor has his secrets, my beloved sister.”, he answered after a long silence.   
With that grin still on his lips he called the Guards out loud, who took Mrs Kwon. I heard her screams and cries but they didn’t let her go, neither did the Emperor stop his laughter. I knew what was going to happen to Mrs Kwon, she was going to be imprisoned or executed, but the reason why her brother, the Emperor, ordered her capture was still hidden.   
The door closed behind the Guards’ backs, and the Emperor’s attention shifted completely on me.   
I bowed once again, fearing his power.   
“Who are you, little girl?”, he asked me, his smile disappeared.   
I began to stutter but then I managed to say that I was Mrs Kwon’s maid.   
“I’m glad to know that.”, he said, walking around the room while I stared at him, confused and terrified. “Because now all that she had is mine.”  
My life has never been easy. I had to work hard to keep myself alive. That day, on my 16th birthday, on the day I felt like a princess, I became one of the Emperor’s servants.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language!


End file.
